Project Summary The T32-funded Cardiovascular Training Program at UT Southwestern has a long and illustrious history of fostering emergence of capable and productive investigators ideally positioned for independence and success. Indeed, our Program has an impressive track record, producing a large number of capable researchers who continue to have substantial impact. Over this period, our institution and the Division of Cardiology have evolved from a research emphasis heavily weighted towards basic science to one that now includes broad strength and representation in translational science, clinical trials, population-based research, and health services and outcomes research. Four years ago, we completely revamped our T32 Training Program, shrinking its size, limiting it to postdoctoral trainees, sharpening the focus of our oversight and management, and becoming more ?data driven? in evaluating our trainees and our Program. Now, 4 years later, we can say that the transition has been a huge success. Our trainees are now uncommonly productive in their research endeavors. The program is evenly balanced between basic and clinical/translational research. Our program is now reflective of a) the growth of highly successful programs in clinical and translational cardiovascular research at UT Southwestern over the past decade, b) our goal to prepare the best investigators across the full spectrum of cardiovascular research, and c) the reality of the current funding environment for basic research. Importantly, this shift in focus allowed us to better recruit MD investigators who are co-enrolled in clinical training programs. Of note, the Internal Medicine Residency and Cardiology Fellowships at UT Southwestern are among the strongest in the country. Our Cardiovascular Training Program is just that, a training program, and not a funding mechanism. Our primary objective is to develop the next generation of transformative cardiovascular investigators by recruiting highly talented and motivated individuals and preparing them for success in an increasingly competitive and resource-challenged environment. A secondary objective is to expand the cadre of women and minorities pursuing careers in cardiovascular research. Our faculty is diverse, spanning a spectrum of expertise from molecule to cell, organ system, organism, and population. Members of our faculty are distributed across the full spectrum of faculty rank, gender, and ethnic background. In summary, our Program is designed to foster the emergence of the next generation of investigators, teachers, and mentors at a time when the need for such has never been greater.